New Games
by poemkeeper
Summary: A slayer thrown through time. Three sisters to help save her. And a horrible New Game afoot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making money off of this

* * *

Buffy woke to familiar sight of her lover next to her. She didn't know why but ever since she nearly lost him last year, she couldn't bear to be parted from him. The last year was the hardest of her life, or so she thought. Battling the First, training potentials, and getting her head and heart back in sync almost got to her. But she is the Slayer, she can't be weak. Only now there were millions of Slayers, all fighting to keep the balance.

"Buffy, you know, that is beginning to really scare me, luv," Spike said as he sat up next to her.

"What? You used to watch me sleep," She said pouting.

"True, but this has gone on for months now. You'd think you would be tired of lookin at me now wouldn't ya," Spike said ignoring Buffy's playful tone.

"Well, you thought wrong now didn't you."

"Apparently. You-" Spike was cut off by the sound of Buffy's stomach growling.

"Why don't we continue this conversation over some food?"

They got dressed and headed to the kitchen from their room. They were playfully pushing each other and whispering some nasty little comments before they got to the kitchen.

"Which one of you did it? Hmm? I know it was one of you. You know that the Jelly goes in the door of the FRIDGE!" Andrew was ranting about someone moving his food and it looked as if Rona and Faith were about to shut him up permanently before Buffy and Spike walked in and saw what they were up to.

"Not in the kitchen, please," Andrew jerked around to see Faith with a knife and Rona with a bat behind him.

Buffy and Spike walked over to the cupboard and began to fish for food.

"Andrew, I thought you went shopping yesterday," Spike said as he noticed the sheer lack of appetizing food.

"I did. I thought it would be better for the girls if I bought something a little healthier."

Buffy and Spike growled as they walked out the front door to get some food.

"You know I'm still not used to the whole you in the sunlight thing yet. It kinda gives me the wiggin's," Buffy said as they looked at the sun.

"Yeah, me too. But if it means I get to spend more time with my girl, who am I to question it?" Spike put his arm around Buffy as they walked toward town.

They had moved to this quaint little town just outside of Belfast after the collapse of Sunnydale. For the first few weeks they didn't know about Spike's immunity. It came out as an accident that resulted in the 'Big Bad' screaming and leaping a good 3 feet in the air. One of the new girls did not know that he was a vampire, and opened the curtains in a room he was in. When the shock, and laughter, died down everyone got together and began to research his new gift only to come up empty. No one knew why or how and no one knew what else would present itself.

They argued playfully on the way to town about where they should go eat, but as usual Buffy won. Wasn't as if she played fair though. She'd promised to do all kinds of things to him that night if he would just get her what she wanted.

"You know it's completely unfair when you say things like that to me. I just can't seem to think straight," Spike said as she gloated at her victory.

"Yeah, but this way I'm sure to win the argument."

When they reached the restaurant Buffy said that she wanted him to order for her. She then went to the back to make a phone call.

"Hey Dawnie, how's school? No, I'm out with Spike right now. Seems Andrew thought it was best to be the responsible one and get actual nourishing foods for the girls. I'll call later when I can talk more. I love you," Buffy ended the conversation and headed back to the table.

"What'd you get me?" Buffy asked as she plopped back down at the table.

"It's a surprise."

They sat there talking until their food arrived and they began to eat. Spike had a steak with all the trimmings, while he had gotten Buffy the chicken with vegetables and a salad.

"Looks great, I am so starved."

"I know, heard your stomach all the way over here."

"Jerk."

They were just finishing their food when Buffy asked him what time it was.

"Nearly 7:30, luv. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how long we'd slept this afternoon."

"We wouldn't have slept at all if you hadn't been so insatiable."

"Me! Oh no, I believe it was you who started that little escapade this afternoon."

"You were the one who joined me in the shower."

"After you woke me up playing hide the sausage!"

They both began laughing at the comment and Spike noticed how many people were looking at them.

"Buffy, I think maybe we should leave."

She looked around the restaurant and after turning a particularly bright shade of red and agreed.

"Sausage, luv?"

"Oh, shut up. It was the first thing that came to mind."

They began to walk home laughing at the whole ordeal.

"We should probably keep this to ourselves, you know, not scar the girls for life and all that."

"Right, luv, thinking of the girls are we?"

"Yes. Now why don't we go do those things we talked about before we ate that wonderful dinner?"

With that, Spike picked up the pace and rushed her home. Nothing, not even an apocalypse was going to interfere with his time with his girl.

When they reached the house, Buffy and Spike ran directly upstairs to their bedroom.

"Now, Spikey. You aren't getting impatient are you?" Buffy said coyly backing away from him.

"Buffy, you know how much I love games."

"Right, then hard-to-get should be your favorite."

Buffy moved as he lunged at her and before she could turn around, he had her by the waist.

"I do love that game, but I love this one even more."

Spike began to kiss her neck which he knew would have her putty in his hands very quickly. Buffy turned to face him and he smiled as she pulled off her shirt. As they began to move toward the bed, Buffy was trying to remove Spike's clothing. She was having a particularly difficult time as he kept nipping at her neck making her hands shake and her knees turn to butter.

"Now who's being impatient?" Spike asked as she shredded his shirt.

"Not impatient, hungry."

"Buffy, luv, you just ate," Spike had a look of pure innocence on his face as he teased her.

"Yes, human food. And it didn't satisfy any more than it did me," She grumbled as she prepared to strike.

"Do your friends know about this yet?"

"No, they think I'm still regular old Buffy. I just can't bring myself to fill them in yet. I don't want to have to field questions that I really don't have the answers to."

Spike looked down at his now fed goddess and licked his lips. She moved to allow his access to her neck, but to her surprise, he didn't bite her. He gently ran his lips over the nape of her neck and began to kiss her collarbone. Her body shuddered as he ran his hands over her back.

"Spike, I need you now."

"As you wish."

With speed she could hardly imagine, he had them both nude and in their bed.

"Wow, that was fast."

"You drive me wild Slayer."

"We're back to Slayer, huh?"

Buffy decided if he wanted the Slayer tonight, he would get the Slayer tonight. She turned them over and straddled him. She could tell by the look in his eye he was enjoying this as much as she was. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Now, Spikey, try not to be too loud."

Spike took in the look on her face and shuddered beneath her. She grinned down at him and began her slow torturous pleasure. As the night wore on the screams of ecstasy could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

"Willow, are you sure you can't do anything to shut them out?" Xander gave a disgusted look at the ceiling above him before turning to Willow for an answer.

"I've already tried Xand. And besides, I think it is good for them to get out all of their tension."

"Yeah, but do they have to be so loud about it?" Anya yelled startling everyone.

Giles began to clean his glasses for the eighth time in fifteen minutes and the gang kept arguing about the volume of the couple. Why no one thought to leave was lost on the group assembled in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mmm, morning Buffy. Buffy?" Spike lifted his head to find his love missing. "Buffy are you here?"

He got up and put on some clothes thinking that she went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Buffy?" He raced downstairs asking if anyone had seen her. When all he received was the requisite 'I thought she was with you' he began checking all of the rooms.

"Willow, can you do a locator spell?" Spike looked at her praying she would be able to find his Buffy.

"Of course Spike. Just, don't worry too much, 'kay. I am sure she is fine. She's probably at the store or something."

* * *

"Spike? Willow? Anyone?" Buffy found herself alone in a room that hadn't existed for six years.

"Buffy, honey you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

"Mommy," Buffy almost broke do in tears when she had heard her mother's voice. Then she remembered, school, Giles he will be able to tell me what is going on. She ran to her closet and quickly found something to wear. "I hope my mom doesn't want to know why I look older."

She flew out the door and ran to the car.

"Wow, why can't I get you to school this easily everyday?"

Her mom got in the car and drove Buffy to school. Buff ykept her eyes on the scenery flashing by her out of the passenger window. "I'll meet you here at 3:30."

Buffy gave a wave and ran into the school. "Willow! Xander! Have you guys seen Giles?"

Willow looked at Buffy carefully before telling her he was in the library as usual.

"Thanks!" Buffy headed straight for the library.

"Giles! I need your help."

* * *

Willow looked up at the gang and told them she couldn't find Buffy anywhere.

"No you can't give up!" Spike slammed his hand on the desk behind him and sent an old yearbook flying.

Willow jumped then marveled as the book began to glow.

"Look at the book," Willow pointed to the book on the floor. "I don't think we are looking for a where, but a when."

"The past? But how?" Giles immediately began to research to answer his own questions. "Well don't just sit there, help me find a way to get her back!"

* * *

Giles looked up at the girl standing in front of him in confusion, "Buffy?"

"Giles, what's wrong?" Buffy stood with her hands on her hips waiting for a reply.

"It's, um, nothing really. Just..." Giles was inching backwards when he tripped over some books.

"Giles! Are you okay?" Buffy ran over to help Giles up and was pushed back as he darted away from her.

"Perfectly fine." Giles reached the weapons cage and pulled out a cross and a crossbow.

"Giles? What are you doing?" Buffy put her hands up and backed into the counter.

"You thought you could fool me? I can see what you are." Giles lunged forward and Buffy ran into the office.

"Giles! It's Buffy!" As Buffy closed the door and saw her reflection in the window. She realized she hadn't redone the glamour and her true features were showing.

"Bloody Hell!" Giles fell and accidentally shot himself with the crossbow.

"Blood-" Buffy lost herself in the smell of blood and didn't recognize the sound of Xander and Willow screaming.

"Buffy! No!" They were pulling at Buffy trying to get her to stop drinking from Giles.

Buffy got up and threw Xander and Willow off of her. "Better get him to a doctor!" Buffy laughed as she ran out of the library.

"Xander! Call an ambulance!" Willow tried to slow the bleeding while Xander scrambled to the phone. "Please make it Giles. Please."

"Xander, we need to call the others, they need to know what has happened to Buffy."

"Right, I'll find Cordelia and Oz, then we can go to deadboy's place and pick him up."

Willow and Xander went their separate ways, Willow with Giles to the hospital and Xander in search of the others.

* * *

"Don't worry mom! I'm gonna be at the library with Willow and Xander." Buffy quickly rummaged through her closet to find something that would appeal to the Spike in this time. _Oh, got to go if I want to find him._

Buffy ran back out of the house and back to the school. She knew that Willow, Xander, and Giles would all be at the hospital so she sauntered through the school after checking to make sure her glamour was still in place. She found the perfect victim in the form of a seriously stupid jock.

Buffy led him out of the school and into a graveyard. The boy was salivating at the chance to hook up with someone, especially in the middle of the day. Once in the cemetery, Buffy led the boy to a mausoleum.

"Come on, it is time to have some fun."

"Right, let's do it."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the teen and looked him from top to bottom.

"Seems to me that you are lacking something, now what could it be?"

"I have everything you need, now come on stop playing around!"

"If that is really what you want."

Buffy began to circle the boy, taking her time in deciding what to do first. Finally she stopped right in front of him. She cocked her head to the side and swiped her nails across his face, drawing blood.

"Hey, you bitch, what was that for?" The boy lunged at her to try and pin her down, but she stepped neatly to the side.

"That was the beginning of your death. What did you think we were here for something else?"

The boy shrieked and tried to run past her, but Buffy grabbed him and threw him into the back wall of the crypt.

"Now, now, no running. This will only hurt for a moment," remembering something said to her long ago Buffy added, "that is until the searing pain sets in.

The boy began to cry at her chilling smile and wicked looking knife.

* * *

Xander, Cordelia, and Oz arrived at Angel's door just before nightfall.

"Angel, we need to tell you something, it's about Buffy."

"What is it Xander, is she hurt?" Angel got a panicky look in his eyes.

"She's a vampire. She almost killed Giles."

Angel felt his world shatter. It couldn't possibly be true, no, it was some cruel prank that the boy was playing.

"That's really not funny Xander!"

"Angel, he's not lying, we need you to come to the hospital with us," Oz stated as he laid a hand on Angel's shoulder.

The look of pure agony in Angel's eyes made them all want to weep. They did not know the agony was not for the loss of the girl, to him it was the loss of what she represented. She was his shining light at the end of the tunnel, his prize at the end of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Spike was pacing back and forth. He had this incredible feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere, be doing something important. He had no idea where this strange feeling came from. He knew though that as soon as the sun set he was off to handle the little problem of the Slayer. Ever since the fiasco that was that night at the school Drusilla had been more and more difficult to deal with. She would scream and slash at him when she was strong enough. Then she would whimper and cry when she wasn't. She had also been even more nonsensical with her visions than ever before.

"My poor knight, all covered in sparks. Ash you'll be, ash. Lost in the wind. Gone from princess forever."

That had been the latest in the string of nonsense and Spike was itching to get out of the crowded factory.

* * *

"Stupid mortals. Interfering with my life. Bossing me around. Do you know what that's like?"

Spike was sneaking up behind Buffy, who appeared to be talking to herself. _This is going to be too easy._ As Spike closed the space between them he smelled fresh blood. _Funny__, I don't see any wounds._ He looked over her shoulder and saw the boy lying on the ground at Buffy's feet pleading with _her_ to let him go.

"Hello Spike." Buffy slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

"What exactly are you doing, pet?" Spike moved around the tombstone and sat next to her.

"Well, I was trying to have a conversation with this guy, but he's all 'what about _my_ pain,'" Buffy kicked the boy as she said this and Spike couldn't help laughing at the actions of Buffy, the epitome of good and right.

"What's funny? I see nothing funny," Buffy pouted as she said this.

"You, luv. Being so, so, evil," Spike couldn't figure out what made him put his hand on the side of her face and bring his lips to hers. He soon lost himself in the kiss when she returned it just as hungrily as he had begun it. She pulled away to breathe and Spike took notice of the boy desperately trying to crawl away.

"Are you going to kill him any time soon, luv?"

"Nah. I think I'll leave him like this," Buffy moved to straddle Spike and his hands instinctively went to her hips. "Oh, maybe he'll be in the same room as Giles."

"Giles?"

"My watcher."

"The Watcher? What happened-?"

"He got in my way and I was feeling a bit hungry."

Lust flared in Spike's eyes as she let the glamour hiding her true features drop. "What's say we take this encounter somewhere more comfortable."

"How's my house?" Buffy squealed when Spike picked her up.

"How 'bout the Bronze."

"You know the name of the club. Impressive," Buffy kissed his neck before breathing her answer into his ear, "Anything you want," she bit his ear as he put her down and they walked to the Bronze.

* * *

"He's awake. You can see him now."

Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Angel all walked into the room where Giles was being treated.

"Giles, you're okay!" Willow was the first to speak.

"What was it? The thing that was in the library?" Giles asked weakly.

"Buffy. It was Buffy." Angel explained that the scent on him was Buffy's. The real Buffy's.

"No, she wasn't. It couldn't have been Buffy," tears filled Giles' eyes and Willow put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Giles. It was Buffy," the gang began to run through scenarios trying to figure out how Buffy could become evil.

* * *

"What do you want to do? Dance, go upstairs?" Buffy pointed to the usually deserted second level.

"Definitely upstairs." Spike snaked an arm around Buffy and pulled her with him.

When they get upstairs Buffy leads them to the railing overlooking the crowd of people.

"What here? You _are_ a bad Slayer." Buffy grips the rail as Spike pulls up the already short skirt Buffy was wearing to find she didn't have on any underwear. "Very bad Slayer."

As Spike entered her the music in the club seemed to rise with the volume of her voice. Spike thrust into her over and over until both of them had reached climax.

"Spike, there's something I want to give you. Come with me." Buffy moved so that he could leave her body.

"I thought I just did that." Spike said putting his arms around her.

"That's not what I meant. Come on." They left the bronze to find the crypt she remembered he used to tunnel under the city.

* * *

"We got another severe neck wound. He also has severe trauma to the rest of his body and a nasty looking gash on his head. I don't think this one is going to make it."

Willow saw the doctors wheel in a guy not much older than she was and ran to tell the others about him.

"It had to be another of her victims," everyone fell silent as they mourned the loss of their Buffy.

"We have to stop her," Angel had been the first to bring up this point and Giles quickly agreed.

"The question is how. How do we stop her?"

* * *

Spike had no idea why he following this blonde little slip of a thing, but something deep within him told him he would find peace in this one. He had been fighting everything for so long that all he longed for was peace. His mind was struggling to keep up with the primal urges coming from within his being. He couldn't help but wonder what he seemed to be missing.

"Here it is!" Buffy held up a ring and slid it onto Spike's finger.

"Buffy, what is this?" Spike stared at the ring for a long while before Buffy could answer.

"It's the Gem of Amara," Spike walked up to her and kissed her with all of the passion and love he had.

"How did you know it was here, and how did you get through the wall of earth?"

"Just a few perks of the new Buffy."

Buffy led them back out of the tomb and into the almost spent night.

"Buffy, luv. It's not that I don't trust you,"

"You want to test the ring out?" She finished for him.

"Do you mind?"

Buffy took out a cross and put it on his chest. "See, no sizzle. That ring's the real deal."

They walked for fifteen minutes before the sun began to peak out from behind the trees. "Look at that, what do you think about school lunches?"

Spike looked down at Buffy before he caught what she was saying. "Anyone in particular you want to eat, or is this just random?"

"I want to turn Willow and Oz."

"What about the other boy?"

"You can kill Xander. Just let me turn Willow."

"Anything you want, luv."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Giles, do you think there would be anything about this in the Watcher's Diaries?"

"Perhaps. Good thinking Willow," Giles rolled out of the office to find Willow being held by Spike and Buffy slowly approaching him.

"Hey Giles. We were just wondering if you would like to join us for a bite." Buffy laughed as she hit Giles over the head and turned to a squealing Willow.

"Shh, Red. Buffy'll make everything new." Spike knocked her out and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Take her back to my house. You are always welcome there. And put her in my room." Buffy kissed Spike before she began to head for the door.

"Where are you going, luv?"

"I'm going to find Oz." Spike picked Willow up and carried her out of the building.

* * *

"Oz! Willow is in trouble! You've got to come with me." Buffy looked at Oz waiting for a reply.

"Buffy, you aren't yourself right now," Oz said as he began to slowly back away.

"Now, Oz what kind of boyfriend would you be if you at least didn't check on poor little Willow?" Buffy began to stalk toward Oz until she could get her hands on him.

Oz jumped when Buffy put her hands on his shoulders, but realized that he was no match for her slayer strength. Buffy gripped his chin tightly in her hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you want to see a trick Oz?" Buffy's voice began to lilt as she delved into his mind to entrance him. "You will come with me to check on Willow. You wish to make sure she is not hurt. Come with me Oz."

Oz looked back at her through a fog, "Yes Buffy, I am coming with you to check on Willow."

Buffy and Oz ran to her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Willow? Are you okay?"

"She'll be fine Oz." Buffy hit him over the head and laid his body next to Willow's on her bed.

"That's done pet, When did you want to do the turnings?" Spike asked.

"Right. Not just yet, can you tie them up and we can come up with a plan together. How long do you think we have until they wake up?"

"Couple of hours at least. Why?"

"We need time to set up house somewhere else."

"Where did you have in mind, pet?" Spike asked.

"This mansion I know. Come on."

They left the house hand in hand and Buffy led them to the mansion that would have belonged to Angel.

"This is great, pet. But, what do you want to do here?"

Buffy walked up to Spike and put her hands on his chest, "Everything."

Spike shuddered at the feel of her hot breath on his ear. "When do you want to start?"

"After." She said perkily.

"After what, luv?"

"After we take over."

Spike pulled Buffy into a deep kiss. She pulled her body against his and nearly lost track of her plan.

"No! Wait! We have to take care of other things first."

"Come on Buffy, what could we possibly take care of today?"

"Getting the chains and stuff for the torture."

"Who are we going to torture, luv?"

"Well, there's Angel, Giles, Xander, Cordelia, and anyone else who gets in our way."

"You want to torture Angel?"

"Only until we kill him."

"Kill him? I think I like this new Slayer."

"What can I say? You bring out the best- sorry, worst in me."

"Now, you go get the whelp and the watcher, I'll go get the torture devices."

"Yummy."

Spike leaves Buffy in the mansion to figure out how she is going to incapacitate the guys so she can get them here.

"Spike! She's swimming all over you! You have to kill her before she burns you up!" Drusilla yelled at the sight of her former lover walking toward her.

"Yeah. We've been busy. Now, don't make this harder."

Drusilla backed away as Spike moved toward her. "No! Not even I can help you now."

"Don't need help. Just need a present for the Slayer," Spike lunged forward and grabbed Drusilla by the hair. "You know this hair finally did prove useful."

He threw her into a wall and began to gather up the things Buffy said they would need.

* * *

"Ooh, I can lure Xander with one of my new talents and I can just wheel Giles, not like he can fight anyway," Buffy ran toward the school for the second time that day and already she knew today would be a very good day.

When she returned to the mansion with Giles and Xander unconscious, she found Spike already there waiting for her with the chains mounted to the wall.

"Been busy haven't we?"

"Yeah, and you'll love this," Spike moved a curtain to reveal Drusilla chained to the wall already.

"What's this? Drusilla chained to a wall? Why?"

"Because, all I want is you. And since you want to do the same to Angel, thought it would only be fitting for her to go out with her precious daddy."

"You do care about me. Now, help me chain these two to the wall."

Spike took hold of Xander while Buffy put Giles in restraints. As she began to lock Xander up a thought hit her. "How did you get Drusilla here?"

"The DeSoto has blacked out windows."

"Oh. We have a car?"

"Yeah, luv. We have a car."

"Cool. Can I drive it?"

"No," Spike backed away from her when she tried to fish in his pockets for the keys.

"Why?" Buffy stuck her bottom lip out in a pout that not even Spike could resist. Before she could drag out her game, he was on her. He backed her into the wall and she pulled herself up around him. She moved against him until he broke the kiss.

"I've got to go get the other member of our 'party,'" They both laughed at Spike's use of air quotes and Buffy agreed to let him go.

"I'm going to go get Jenny, too," Buffy saw look of confusion on his face and elaborated. "She's someone I want to kill before I kill Giles. It will hurt him so much. And he _deserves_ to be hurt after what he did."

"What exactly did he do, pet?" Spike put his hand on Buffy's cheek to get her to calm down. _No need in her killing the bint before Giles can watch._

"He, he.." _Oh_ _no_, _can't_ _let_ _him_ _know_ _where_, _when_ _I'm_ _from_. "He tried to force me to kill you." _Great lie, Buffy._

"Right then, can't have you killing me, luv," Spike walked past her and swatted her on the butt.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a naughty girl last night."

"You weren't complaining then."

"No, but I'm not complaining. Just punishing."

She gave Spike a sly smile and headed out of the mansion.

* * *

"You know, you should really think of getting new locks for that door. Not that you'll be using it much longer."

"Spike," Angel growled the name and grabbed the nearest stake.

Spike laughed as Angel pierced his heart with the stake. "Oh, do it again," Spike punched Angel and began to chain his hands together before he could get back up.

"But how?"

"Gem of Amara. Your girl got it for me," Spike delighted in the look of disbelief that covered Angel's features.

"Buffy? No she wouldn't. She couldn't."

"Take a big whiff Angelus. Her scent is all over me," Spike punched Angel one more time and threw him into the back of the DeSoto.

* * *

"Ms. Calendar! Wait." Buffy ran up to Jenny trying to figure out the best way to get Jenny to come with her. _Might as well try the same thing I tried with Oz and see if this one is in the loop._

"Yes Buffy, what is it?"

"It's Giles. He's in trouble."

"Are you sure? Where is he?"

"He's at this old mansion. I need a car to get him to the hospital."

"Alright. Just tell me where to go."

Buffy followed Jenny to her car and instructed her on how to get to the mansion from there.

"Okay Buffy, where is he?"

"Right over there," Buffy pointed to where Giles was on the wall and pushed Jenny to him. "There, now. Isn't that better?"

"What are you doing Buffy?" Jenny struggled as Buffy put the chains on her.

"Getting you ready for the torture."

"Buffy I'm home!"

"Spike, look at all of our guests."

"They sure do look appetizing," Spike moved to chain Angel to the wall with the others but Buffy stopped him.

"No, put him in our bedroom."

Spike growled at Buffy's command. "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," Buffy kissed Spike before she let go of his arm.

"I'll be right back, luv."

"What? Where am I?" Angel was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Thought you were smarter than that Angelus."

"Spike! What have you done to me? And why am I in a bedroom?"

"The bedroom was Buffy's idea. Probably wants you to watch as I do what I want to her."

"Now, Spikey. It's not just what you want you know. What if I wanted you to do something to me?"

"Buffy?" Angel's voice was barely audible but still ignored.

"What did you have in mind, pet?"

"All sorts of perverse things. But first we've got to get the others." Buffy kissed Spike before walking over to Angel. "You're in for a world of Hell."

"You don't know what you're doing. He'll go back to Drusilla the second he's bored with you."

"Then, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get bored, then. Besides, he's going to kill Dru."

Angel looked utterly dumbfounded as Buffy stood and kicked him hard in the chest. "Buffy, why?"

"Why not? I'm finally free and it's all thanks to Spike," Buffy took Spike's hand in her own as she led them back out of the bedroom to the main hall. "Spike, do you think Willow and Oz are awake yet?"

"Should be. Let's go find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?" Willow woke to find herself in Buffy's room. "How did I get here?"

"Don't know." Willow startled in her bonds at the sound of Oz's voice.

"Oz?"

"Told you they'd be awake, pet." Spike voice drawled from the doorway.

"Spike, Willow looks positively edible in those lovely restraints," Buffy giggled at the sound of her voice.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Oz was calm as usual.

"We are going to make you like us," Spike was about to ask Buffy how they were going to get the new additions to their family back to the mansion when she took some handcuffs out of the bag she was carrying.

"Spike go put these on Oz, I've got Willow."

"Buffy, are you going to make us-"

"Vampires." Buffy broke in "Are you ready to go?"

"No, please just let us go." Oz answered before anyone could reply.

Buffy growled and began to pout, "Something wrong, luv?"

"They don't want to be a part of our family."

Spike pushes Oz back down on the bed. "Buffy, I am sure they are just nervous, but if they don't want to be in the family, then we can always take them back to the mansion and put them with the others."

Buffy nods and looks over to Willow and Oz. "You have a choice, join us or be like the others."

"Buffy, I don't want to be a vampire, I just-" Willow breaks off into a sob.

"Oz, what about you?" Spike held Buffy as she waited for Oz's reply.

"No, I can't, I won't become a vampire."

"Then, you will join the others on the wall!" Buffy roared at the two on the bed.

* * *

"Giles! Giles! Wake up!" Xander was screaming for Giles to wake up.

"Xander. Could you possibly refrain from screaming in my hospital room?"

"Giles, we're not in the hospital anymore."

Giles slowly lifted his head to see Xander chained to the wall next to him. "Where are we?"

"Nearest I can tell we are in some old abandoned house. I think Buffy plans to torture us when she comes back."

"Rupert?"

"Ms. Calendar? What are you doing here?" Giles' voice was uneven as he looked into the eyes of the woman he was falling in love with.

"I-I don't know? Where is here?"

"Buffy's got herself some new digs."

Jenny looked from Rupert to see Xander chained to a wall as well. "I see. What exactly is going on?"

* * *

"What do you mean she's stuck in the past?" Giles was furious. The gang had spent hours trying to get through to anyone or thing in the netherworld that could bring Buffy back.

"Where did Spike go?" Dawn, like the rest, had been oblivious to the fact that Spike was no longer next to them.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we found out what time period Buffy was in," Willow stood up as Giles screamed for Spike to answer him.

"Bloody Hell! We've lost the both of them now!"

"Settle down, Rupes. I just went to clear my mind."

"Well, now that you're clear, it seems that Buffy is trapped in the past and she can't get back."

"Giles, what if she does something to change the future?" Willow looked as if she'd swallowed a toadstool.

"Not to worry, Red. I took care of that."

All heads turned toward Spike but he offered no explanation.

"Care to elaborate, Spike?"

"No," Spike turned on his heel and began to head to the stairs when Willow put him in a binding field.

"If you know something you had better tell us."

"Nope, don't think you lot are ready to know the truth yet," Spike's eyes had a deadly glow to them as he turned back toward the stairs and left Willow's binding field. "Oh, and Red. Your magic tends not to work on those more powerful."

"Willow, what did he mean 'those more powerful?'" Xander had a terrified look on his face as Willow finally moved her hand from where she'd held it to enact the Spell.

"I-I don't know Xander. I just –" Willow got lost in her train of thought while Giles tried to move her to the couch.

"Xander, go see if you can get an explanation out of Spike."

"On it, Giles."

As Xander headed up the stairs, he kept thinking of the best way to approach this. "Spike, give me an explanation or I'll-I'll-I'll find a way to hurt you!"

"Come in Xander," Spike's voice was low when he answered Xander's demand. "Close the door."

Xander did as Spike said and moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. "So, what exactly is going on?"

"I don't know too much, mind you. Only what I can see," Spike rummaged through the nightstand until he found a pack of cigarettes. "None of this gets back to the Watcher or the Witch. You hear me?" Xander only nodded, waiting for the rest of the story while Spike lit his cigarette. "The only reason you're in the loop is because you're next in line for the change."

"Change, what change?"

"Do you remember last year, telling Dawn how we'll never know what it is like to be normal?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that coin works on the flip side too. You would never have known what it is like to be supernatural. That is what's going to change. You could have left at any time, or stayed gone when you did leave, but you came back to help Buffy. This is why you were chosen to be among the last warriors."

"What are you talking about Spike?"

"This." Spike held out a book for Xander to take. "This is the book that tells everything. It was written by Buffy and me a long time ago. You see. We aren't exactly who we say we are. And neither are you."

Xander opened the book to be hit by a wave of light. "Spike? What's going on?"

"Destiny."

Xander handed the book back to Spike with a new understanding of all his lives and the reason why he had to be put to rest for so long. "It is good to see you again old friend. Am I to call you by your given name?"

"It's still Spike, mate. Been that for too long now," They laughed as Xander remembered the reason for the change.

"It is really coming?"

"'Fraid so. Damn! We need Buffy."

"I've got it."

* * *

"Giles, we need to go check on, Xander!" Willow startled Giles when she jumped up at the appearance of Xander.

"Oh. What did you find out?" Giles moved to offer Xander a seat.

"Nothing. He's just really concerned about Buffy."

"He knows something," Willow looked pissed as she hoisted herself from the couch. "And I'm going to find out what it is!"

"No! You don't want to do that," Xander jumped in front of Willow. "Because he, um, he was, uh, irrational when I left. I don't think he'll be too receptive of you barging in and making accusations."

Giles and Willow seemed to contemplate this for a long moment before reluctantly agreeing to wait before asking him about it again.

"So, did he say anything that could be of help in finding her?"

"No, not that I recall, just something about Tempus better get his act together."

"Tempus, why would he say Tempus?"

"Because he's not just a myth," Everyone jumped when they heard Spike's voice come from the front hall.

"Spike! What do you mean?" Willow was sitting on the couch looking up at him in mixed fear and curiosity.

"I mean, he actually controls the movements of time."

"So if we can find Tempus, we can get Buffy back?" Giles looked at the book in front of him trying to will it to give him an answer.

"Yeah, but you can't get to it from here. I'll go find him. Just don't do anything stupid." Spike looked at Xander in an unspoken agreement that he was to protect the others until it was their time for the change.

"Where are you going?" Willow sounded nervous at the thought of losing the only other person able to hold his own as well as Buffy.

"To find an old friend," at that, Spike picked up the bag he'd placed at the front door and left.

"Don't worry Will. He'll be fine." Xander put an arm around Willow as she looked back at the old yearbook.

* * *

"No, I'll be there in about a twenty minutes. Just tell the girls to be ready. Yeah. Thanks Leo." Spike turned off of the freeway to go into the city of San Francisco. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not allergic to the sun anymore."

As the old DeSoto pulled up to an old red house that looked like it had been there for many years, he remembered the house he and Buffy had shared when she fled Sunnydale after killing Angel. _I wish you were here with me, luv._

Spike got out of the car to meet up with Leo on the porch. "Hey! Look, the girls want to ask you a few questions before they help you. They don't trust easily. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear about Gideon. We both were. Well, shall we go in?"

Leo led Spike into the house where he saw the sisters standing in the doorway.

"Just because Leo trusts him doesn't mean we have to," one of the sisters said. Leo couldn't hear it, but Spike's supersensitive hearing did.

"There really is no reason you should trust me. I haven't given you reason to," Spike extended his hand to the red-haired one who'd made the comment. "Name's Spike."

"Spike, huh. I'm Paige, this is Piper, and this is Phoebe," Paige gestured to each of her sisters as she shook Spike's hand.

"Now, Leo says you can help me find a way to get to the past to save Buffy."

"Yeah. We just have one question. If you're really as powerful as Leo says you are, why can't you do it yourself?" Paige finally released his hand when Piper asked her question.

"My power is linked to her you see, if she's not here, I'm not as powerful. And time travel takes a lot of power. So, will you help me?"

"Yes, but how did it happen in the first place?" Phoebe said. She felt the concern and love that Spikre had for the woman they were looking for. She also felt the immense force of good that was inside of him.

"That is one of the things I don't know."

"Phoebe, go get the book and the chalk, Leo, go up there and see what they know, Paige, Spike, come with me to the kitchen."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to begin the hunt for Buffy.

"So, you're trying to find your girlfriend? What exactly did you notice about the way she left?" Piper looked into his eyes trying to judge his answer.

"I noticed that she wasn't in the bed when I woke up that morning."

"And she didn't have any reason to leave?"

"No, I love her. I would never hurt her if that's what you're implying. She's my world. I feel like I'm dying without her."

"Piper, back off. Can't you see he's really concerned about her?" Paige began to stir the potion they were brewing as Piper added some Murdock Root.

"Fine, but we still don't know if this will work."

"GOT IT!" Phoebe's voice came from above them just before the clamor of feet running down the stairs.

"What have you got Phoebe?" Piper looked at the chalk and the papers in her sisters hands.

"You said that you asked the reality Buffy was trapped in to be suspended as a parallel universe to ours right?"

"Yeah. So what's the point?"

"All we have to do is get you to the other universe and with the potion and the spell, I think we can. Provided someone goes with you to make sure you make it back."

"Well, which one of you is going then? I'd kind of like to get this over with."

"I'll go. Piper stepped forward just as Leo appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Phoebe figured it out. And I'm going with him wherever he goes to make sure they can get back."

"Okay, but be careful Piper. I don't want you to get hurt. Wyatt and Chris need you."

"So, Spike, as near as I can tell, you two will be taken to the manor that exists in the past. I'll try to send a premonition to the Phoebe then to let them know that you will be coming and that you aren't evil."

As Piper finishes the potion, Phoebe begins to say the spell. "And they're off."

Phoebe laughs at Paige as they begin to clean up the kitchen. "Are you sure the spell sent them where we wanted them to go?"

* * *

"Xander! Where is Spike? I know you know. Now where is he?" Willow began to push furiously at his chest.

"Will, calm down. I really don't—."

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Willow's eyes began to turn black as she rose off of the floor. "NOW TELL ME!"

"Will! Don't make me hurt you!" Xander put his hands up in a motion that earned a bark of laughter from the fully enraged Willow.

"YOU hurt ME?" Willow aimed an energy ball at Xander to emphasize her point only to have it come hurtling back at her.

Willow looked up at Xander from her place on the floor. "How did you do that?"

Xander looked at her and smiled before walking to the stairs. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Now you're acting like Spike? What the HELL is going on?" Willow looked down at her hands that were now bound in a green field. "Xander! Release me NOW!"

"Sorry, can't hear you."


End file.
